Shafted
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =Shafted |dt =Shafted |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =33 |director =Sean Song |writer =Robin Russin |aired =2/19/2000 }} Shafted is the thirty-third episode of Godzilla: The Series, and is the twelfth episode of season 2. Plot The episode opens with two teenagers exploring an abandoned mine. when they find a vein of silver ore and try to mine it, the Silver Hydra attacks them. H.E.A.T., who is in the area, stops at a local diner and they learn of a mining camp whose inhabitants went missing 50 years prior, allegedly due to the mine coming alive and taking them. In the camp, they find the sister of the boys who went missing earlier. They then go into the mine but leave Monique Dupre with the girl. when they come to a fork, they split into teams. Craven and Randy Hernandez eventually come across a wall of statues, with gear dated 1949. they then deduce that the statues must be the missing miners, while Nick and Elsie come across the Silver Hydra. It sprays Elsie with molten silver, which begins to solidify and encase her, starting with her legs. They escape the beast and run into Randy and Craven who have found the missing boys. They are able to free the boys with a laser that Craven was calibrating on the road, but the girl went into the mine to find her brothers, and she and Monique, who chased after her, are attacked by the Silver Hydra. They escape it in a mine cart, and it attacks the others. Craven dices it with his laser, but the pieces of the creature regenerated into individual Hydras. Godzilla then burrows into the mine and liquefies the Hydras with his atomic ray, and the hydras regenerate into a single two-headed Silver Hydra. It sprays Godzilla with the silver substance and the group is forced to abandon Godzilla. Meanwhile, Monique and the girl are still on the run from a single-headed Hydra, but they soon find the rest of the team. They then use craven's laser to flood the mine with cold water from the nearby mountain spring, reasoning that heat from Yellowstone Park's geysers had awoken the Hydra from hibernation. They all escape safely, and the cold water shatters Godzilla's silver casing, allowing him to burrow out of the mine. Appearances Characters & Monsters *Godzilla *Silver Hydra *H.E.A.T. **Nick Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *H.E.A.T. Seeker *N.I.G.E.L. Trivia *Monique’s quote “Size Matters” is a reference to the slogan for the movie the series takes after. *Meg’s name is possibly a reference to either Meganulon or Megalon. *This is one of Godzilla’s shortest appearances of the series. *Elsie’s quote “Better than bread crumbs” is a reference to the Grimm folktale, “Hansel and Gretel”. *Meg mentions Yogi Bear, which a popular kid show at the time. *This marks the first time an episode in Godzilla: The Series has a death, or deaths, in it. This contrasts with the show’s censorship of death. *Godzilla being encased in silver may be inspired by the episode The Golden Guardians of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon Godzilla when Godzilla got encased in gold by a Golden Guardian. Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Category:Episodes